A Dream Come True
by GundamWingGirl2x1
Summary: A prince falls in love with a street rat.> 1+2
1. A Dream Come True Part 1 "It Begins"

A Dream Come True…  
  
Okay this is an old times story. A prince and   
a streetrat kinda thing.  
1+2 maybe 1x2 later on. **Shrugs** I don't know, maybe.   
Anyway, please, R+R...  
  
Notes:  
//…// Character thoughts.  
POV point of view.  
  
Disclaimers: do not own nor have Gundam Wing.  
I wish I did own something like that. I would   
NOT being going to school every morning, nor   
the worst school in the world.   
  
  
---A Dream Come True---  
  
CHAPTER ONE   
  
The Crown Prince Heero woke from his   
slumber, which the aggravating sunshine   
had awoken him from.  
He visibly winced from the sight of the note   
left directly on his huge,   
brown, door. He struggled out of his warm safe bed   
and shivered as his bare feet met the cold tile   
  
floor, and his body met the cold crisp air. He  
seized the note from the hard wooden   
door and read it aloud.  
  
"Dear sweet Heero,  
I'm sorry that we couldn't keep our promise.  
There is an emergency in the foreign city Cuzco.   
It is a few days till Christmas; these things   
tend to happen around this time. We unfortunately,   
probably won't be back to Christmas or a little before.  
Again, we are very sorry. If you need anything   
the servants and guards are there to assist you.  
Love, Queen Rosa and King Alan"   
  
Heero flung the letter to the ground.  
He stepped back and gave it, the all to famous  
Heero Yuy death glare.  
He looked at it as if it was about to tackle him.  
The young prince turned to his closet and changed  
into some regular street outfit. He put some   
comfortable shoes on. He grabbed his coat and  
walked out the door. He looked astonished as he   
gazed at the hills of soft fluffy snow.   
All he could say was   
  
"Wow."  
  
He was interrupted when one of his servants   
noticed him outside and he gave chase to the boy.  
  
"Prince Heero, Wait come back!"  
  
The young prince had already started running.   
He had no intentions of getting caught and   
imprisoned in the house for the week. He ran   
down the snow bound hills feeling the wind   
burning against his skin. In the distance   
he saw the forest.  
  
He knew that if he made it there he was home free!   
  
He turned his head behind him, he could see   
several guards and servants running after him.   
He gave them a smile as he ran forward not   
listening to the pleas and begs for him to stop  
and return to the palace.  
  
They knew very well that if Heero didn't want  
to be caught he wouldn't be caught.  
  
Heero, yet again let a smile steal is face as he  
entered the forest.   
After a minute of running rapidly through the   
woods he couldn't hear the servants behind him  
any longer so he stopped. He stood there for a   
minute to try to catch his breath.   
  
But then a soft hand was placed on his shoulder.   
He gasped as he turned to the scrawny figure  
behind him. That was the first time  
  
'Cobalt met Violet.'  
  
"Huh! Who are you!!?" Heero said as he ogled at   
the slender character.  
  
"Ssh. You haven't lost them yet." The boy said   
as he started to leave.   
  
"Prince Heero, please follow me."  
  
Heero ran after the boy, to catch-up.  
But he soon stopped; he had lost the young boy.  
  
Suddenly, he was snatched up into the   
tree beside him.   
Heero gaped as he watched a few of the  
guards run down below.   
Then he turned back to the braided boy  
beside him.  
  
"Thank you. I'm Heero. May I ask who you are?"   
  
Heero requested calmly.  
  
"I am Duo, Duo Maxwell. It's an honor, your highness."  
  
Duo whispered, as he tried to bow.  
  
"Please, Duo don't be so formal.  
Just Heero."  
At that Duo stopped trying to bow.  
  
"Okay, Heero"  
Duo smirked.  
  
"Do you live around here?"   
Heero questioned.  
  
"Yep! I have a park bench with my name on it."   
Duo said as his smile grew bigger.  
  
"My job usually gives me a place to stay for the  
night, sometimes even a little food!" Duo added.  
  
"So, what is your job?"  
  
"Um.A Prostitute."  
  
Duo said, not sounding too proud of it.  
  
//That would explain the tight ass leather// Heero thought  
to himself.  
  
"Why don't we rent a hotel room?"  
  
Heero watched Duo jump down before he followed after   
a quick look around.   
  
"Sorry babe! I don't take hand-outs!"  
  
Duo said as he turned his back to Heero's  
cold cobalt eyes. Duo heard a moment of   
hesitation before Heero broke the silence.   
  
"Fine…I'll pay for your….  
Um.Services…"Heero stated.  
  
Duo turned around.  
  
"I've never been in a hotel! I bet it is really  
cool in there! Oh, and we could go see a movie  
or maybe go shopping! Oh, that would be so cool!!!"   
  
Duo replied with huge puppy-dog-eyes.  
  
This was Heero's first time to see those  
eyes, but none-the-less he loved those eyes.  
  
"Or are you just pulling my braid, Heero?"   
  
Duo let his giant smile drop for a second.  
  
"No, I'm not pulling your braid. Duo you and   
me are going to rent a hotel room.   
Why would I lie to you?"  
  
Heero said putting a tiny smile on Duo's face.   
"Why wouldn't you lie to me, everyone else does.   
You're not lying?!!?"  
Duo said with a glimmer of hope in his eyes.  
  
---------Heero's POV-------  
  
Duo looked up at me…  
With those eyes……………  
Those beautiful vivid violet eyes.  
But this time I could see a glimmer of hope.  
Not only that, but he could also see pain, hurt,  
lies along with happiness joy, sadness and  
sorrow lots of sorrow…   
  
//I can see right through you, Duo. //  
  
"No, Duo. I'm not lying."  
  
I let out a little chuckle as the violet-eyed boy   
swept me into his arms.  
"Thank you Heero!"   
I don't fully understand what exactly he was  
thanking me for. Maybe for not lying to him.  
I knew the moment I saw those sparkling violet   
eyes I could deny him of nothing. Duo released   
me and motioned for me to come on.  
  
"Let's get going! I know a short cut to the town."   
  
Duo said skipping along beside me.  
  
  
To Be Continued Soon…  
  
  
So how bad was it? Was it as bad as I found it?  
Hopefully not. ^_~ **Points down** SEE that thing?  
Course you do! Now click that, and either tell me   
how bad or how good it was.  
Pretty Please! With Sugar and Ice cream and chocolate  
fudge on Duo? Or you could just e-mail me!  
^^;;;; I have not the slightest idea of what will   
happen next. Any ideas? Any advice? I'll take anything!  
Even flames!!!!!!! ^_~ ~_^  
  
~*Crystal*~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. A Dream Come True Part 2

  
  
  
A Dream Come True…..   
  
Hey again peeps!! This time chapter two! ^_^  
I don't know how many chapters there are gonna be so  
I'm not gonna say. But if you haven't read part one you  
might not get this. At the end tell me what you think,  
please.Also, I warn you I was on a caffeine high when   
I wrote this.I am still working on   
a new one and it should br coming soon ,but it's a FF9,so..  
..SO please go on and read the story!!!! =====^_^=====  
  
Notes:   
//…..// Character's thoughts.  
POV Point of view.  
  
Disclaimers:  
I own nothing. Not Gundam Wing. Not um whatever else.   
  
Auther::   
Crystal Marie Dillon  
  
------------CHAPTER TWO: A Dream Come True---------------  
  
Duo and Heero slowly walk to the hotel counter.  
  
"Hey, Heero! Good to see ya again! Run away,again?"  
  
The boy behind the counter said. Duo looked at Heero a  
tad bit confused.  
"Yeah, Jerry. Do you have a room for two?" Heero said   
returning Duo's look.  
"Yeah, why?" He finally lefts his head from his work on the  
computer.  
"Oh, you have a friend with you today. Hi, I'm Jerry! Nice  
ta meetcha!" Jerry offered his hand to Duo and Duo gave it  
a firm shake.   
"I'm Duo."  
"Well, I'll show you to your rooms! "Jerry said getting up   
and leading them to the door of they're room.   
  
"If ya need anything just buzz!"   
Jerry said as he went back to his station. Heero shut the  
door and watched as Duo went over to the couch corner  
and snuggled up in it.  
  
"Hee-chan what time is it?" Duo said tiredly.  
  
Heero grunted at the pet name Duo gave him,but other than  
that he didn't protest.  
"Around 4 p.m. What do you want for dinner?" Heero   
walked over to the phone waiting for Duo's reply.  
  
"I don't have any money." Duo said flatly.  
  
"So, I'm paying. What do you want? Pizza, burgers, or  
something a little fancier like lobster? " Heero replied.  
  
"You're really gonna pay?" Heero nodded in reply .  
  
"Then, pizza sounds good. I think." Duo said closing his   
eyes.  
"What kind of drink? Coke or Sprite? And what type  
of pizza, cheese or meat?" Heero said looking at the   
braided boy.   
"Sprite and Cheese." Duo replied  
  
"Duo why don't you take a shower, the pizza won't be  
here for at least an hour?" Heero estimated.  
  
Duo got up and stood directly by Heero.  
  
"I got a better idea."  
He said as he gently pushed Heero on the soft floor.   
Pushing his weight between Heero's legs. As he placed a   
soft kiss on Heero's lips. Shoved his tongue into Heero's   
mouth.   
//He doesn't seem to disapprove.//  
Duo thought. Until Heero became very still.  
Duo grew impatient and pushed up and stared at his   
Cobalt blue eyes.  
"Duo,you don't have to do this." Heero said plainly.  
"Oh, then why are you going to pay for my services? Duo   
said while getting off Heero.  
"I'm going to pay out of kindness. After all you did save  
me back there. " Heero pointed out as he got up off the   
floor.  
"In that case, I think I'll go take me a long shower.   
I haven't washed my hair in a while. My hair's my best   
feature, that and my eyes. But ya gotta take care of the hair."   
Duo said as he retreated into the shower babbling on and   
on about his hair and eyes.  
Heero sighed as he watched the braided boy's retreat.  
He grabbed the remote of the coffee table and turned the TV  
on as he set on the light brown couch.Staring at the talking   
tube upon which he wasn't paying any attention to.  
Heero listened to the sound of the shower and the soothing   
humming that Duo was making.The shower was shortly cut   
off ,but only to be replaced with the sound of the hair-dryer  
and soon that was replaced by the sound of Duo's   
humming again.  
  
******DUO'S POV******   
I went to the door.I stood where Heero couldn't see or   
hear me.I watched as he fiddled with his necklace.It was  
long enough it reached his lower chest,it was a clear white  
diamond.No one really knew all that much about it.  
Ofcourse no one knows much about Heero.  
//Duo get a hold of your-self.He's a Prince and your a   
street rat, thief,and that other thing...Why on earth would   
he want you over Princess Relena,come on we all know she  
is obsessed with the guy!//I stepped a little closer to him.  
  
"You really do cherish that thing,don't you?"  
  
I finally said.I saw him look at me through the corner of his   
eye.I also saw him smile slightly.  
  
"Yes,I do Duo.Do you even know the history of this thing."  
He said.I quikly jumped on the couch,right beside him.  
  
"No,Tell me."  
  
"It was my real mothers.When I was little,maybe 3 or 4,she  
died.I was put in a orphanage.And One day the King and   
Queen come get me.Saying something about how I had the  
right to be a prince.When I first arrived at the castle I had  
to be 6.I hated it.The only friends I had were payed to be my   
friends.I still hate it til this day,I geuss one could say  
that is why I am a run-away."  
  
//Why the hecks he telling me all this?I thought everyone   
said he never talked about the past no matter how much  
you asked him.....maybe....maybe he does...  
SHUT UP MAXWELL!He is a prince and you a street rat!//  
I thought.  
  
//Why do I chose to tell him?It most be his eyes.They are  
violet...//Heero thought.  
  
"Violet eyes...I heard of them but never really thought I  
would see a pair.That means you are 1 in a million.  
If only---"  
Heero was rudely interupted by a knock at the door.  
Heero got up and went to the door a little slugish.  
He opened the door.  
---------------------------out look POV-----------------------------  
"Heero~!I thought I would find you here!You ran away   
again!You were suppose to wait for me!Oh,well! I love ya   
anyway!"She said in the most annoying way.Picking  
up her long white dress she stepped in the room.  
"Relena....what the hell are you doind here."He said completly  
annoyed and pissed at her.  
"Oh,Nothing honey!In a 4 months we will be husband  
and wife!I can't wait!Heero~!Where are we gonna go for   
honey moon?"Relena said again in her annoying tone.  
"WE are never getting married.Me and my friend here,  
Duo are going to see the play "I wanna be your canary".  
So BYE!" Heero said and pulled me out the room.  
"Oh,great I'm coming to!!!!!!!"She said as she   
skipped behind us.  
  
  
------------------DUO's POV of how the play was---------  
I hated it.It was to close to the castle for comfort and the   
entire time Relena was all over Heero.And worse than that  
I think he liked it.Her being all over him...I gotta kill her.  
  
  
--------back to the outlook of the story--------------  
Outside on the street after the show  
  
"That was the best show don't you think Heero!!!"  
Relena shouted.  
"It was.........Okay."Heero said.  
Relena tugged him down and gave him a big kiss on his lips.  
Duo took a look at the picture and tears began  
to swell his eyes.//The prince and the princess...//  
Duo turned and ran down the street.  
Heero looked at Duo and tried to pull away but Relena   
pulled him back in for another kiss.  
Heero reached his hand out and slaped her across her face,  
hard."Bitch!"He yelled as he ran down the street after Duo.  
"Duo wait up!!!Duo!"  
Duo didn't listen to Heero's pleas.Now having those tears  
streaming down his cheek.  
//God Duo!You should know more about this kinda stuff  
than anyone.Being Hurt.Yet you still allow them to hurt   
you...........//Duo thought.  
Duo sat down on the avenue .He tepped his feet to the   
humming of the highway.He watched the light shine down   
on the broken glass.He thought//I ain't got no reasons.  
and yet there it is and there it was.//Now it was clear to  
all of us we kept this hat of broken dreams.And And you   
pulled them out when you needed them around.  
  
  
*****************************************  
TO BE CONTINUED SOON........  
  
How was it!?Probaly ever saterday I will post a chapter.  
PLease R+R...Jerry's my evil older brother...  
  
  
  



	3. A Dream Come True Part 3

  
  
A Dream Come True.......  
  
  
Part 3!!YAY!Here we go again!1+2 warnings.Lets just get  
to the story!!^_^  
  
A Dream Come True  
Part 3  
  
Heero ran,until he was pulled back by two strong pairs of   
hands.One was slender and femine but strong none-the-  
less.Heero knew exactly who it was.  
The woman was wearing a long sliver dress but it had  
slender armor over it along with gloves.Her long Blonde   
hair curled at the bottom and was perfectly brushed.  
Her intense blue eyes gazed at him.Her name was Adara.  
  
The man was wearing his shiny armor like all the gaurds but   
he was the captain and Adara was the general.His hair was   
brown the color of his eyes.Below his helemet you could see  
some stray hair.He was Medwin.He was a very powerful  
friend,which was true.  
Then a thrid guard stepped in front of him.  
  
"Do you know how much trouble you have caused littlte  
prince?" He said.  
  
Heero hated him and his voice,he was always cold-hearted  
torwards everyone..kinda like Heero.His long white hair  
blowing with the wind,as his percing brown eyes stared at   
Heero.He wore no armor only his sword.  
His name was Matchitehew meaning he has an evil heart   
which he very muched belived.He struggled harder to get   
away.  
"Come on guys!! I HAVE TO TALK TO DUO!"   
Heero yelled struggling from they're grip,which only   
resulted in him geting hauled on Medwin's back like a 4  
year old who had just threw a temper-tanturm.  
  
Adara gracefully leaned over and whispered into Heero's ear.  
"Prince Heero,please quit that.You will get us fired and   
you humilated."she whispered.  
  
"Yeah but I'll never be able to see Duo again.It's worth the  
humilation...trust me." He replied.  
  
"How about we allow him to come visit?Or maybe me   
and you go pay him a visit?Where does he live?"  
  
"On the streets.May I kill Relena PeaCRAP the next time I see  
her.."Heero said wanting to kill Relena.  
  
"If you wanna get thrown in jail,go right ahead.If you  
don't find someone else to marry in a few months  
the law is you have to marry at 16,if not the king can   
force you to marry others,and prince Heero,you know  
who others are,Princess Relena.We are almost to tthe castle."  
she said.  
Heero frowned as he turned around to see the familar strip  
of land.  
//I wish I could talk to Duo..He probaly never want to talk   
to me again..I don't blame him...//Heero thought as he was   
dragged into the first gate..  
  
  
****In the castle later on...  
"HEERO! I was flown in from the city of Cuzo because of   
you we lost a tremndous amount of money!And then here   
they come with you on his back because of your little   
tanturm!  
I lost all the monet to come here to find out you ran away  
to go have some fun!It shouldn't surpise me!"  
Queen Rosa Heero's mother was yelling at Heero,who set in  
a chair completely ignoring her.  
"You are grounded!You here me mister!?NO leaving the   
castle,for ANY reason!NO desert,none only meals!  
NO having friemds over!Captain Medwin,General Adara!  
I want you to watch him,never let him leave his room  
with out one of you by his side!"  
They saluted her giving her a 'Yes ma'am.  
  
//It's not like I ever get to do any of those things anyway.//  
  
"Queen Rosa will you be leaving soon?" was all Heero said.  
"Yes,Heero.I'm sorry I won't be here for Christmas thanks   
to this little stunt."She said as she exited the room.  
Heero got up and before he reached the door-  
"Where do you think you are going?"  
Came from Medwin.  
"My room,go away.The queen said her-self that I could stay  
in my room **without** you two.Now,leave."  
Heero recalled as he walked in his room and shut the   
door behind him.  
  
***the next day***   
Adara was on the phone in the palace kitchen.  
"Queen Rosa,I have called for permission to invite  
Master Quatre to come visit Prince Heero.Will that be  
possible?"She reqeusted sweetly.  
"Quatre from colony L4? Why would you ask to defy  
my order?He is to have no friends over."  
The queen demanded.  
  
"Yes,ma'am.But you see he has been acting rather strange,  
in a bad strange."  
Adara said in a motone voice.  
"Explain how he is acting strange."  
  
"He has stayed in his room,never coming out or eating.  
That's why I reqeusted for Quatre to come.He is always   
helpful with the prince."  
  
"Fine,do what you must,just don't bother me over such  
trivial things.If you must take him Christmas shopping,  
throw a ball,anything!"the queen hung up the phone then   
Adara did the same,turning to Medwin.  
  
"What did she say?"He asked.  
  
"She said yes.Also if need be a ball,or Christmas shopping  
and not to bother her with such trivial things..."  
She answered.  
  
"Trivial things!?!The Prince is not trivial!!Nor a thing!!"  
  
"Lets call Quatre."  
  
  
***  
  
"Master Quatre,we would like to invite you to the castle.  
I'm afraid it is Heero again..He is acting rather odd."  
She said.  
  
"I'll be there shortly,Adara.Can you manage him until   
I arrive?"  
  
"Ofcourse.Thank you.We at the castle are very grateful for  
all these times when the prince needs someone to talk  
to,you were there.Thank you,Master Quatre."  
She said as they hung up.  
  
  
****  
  
Heero sat in his room staring out the window at the people  
near enough to be seen.He had been in his room two  
days now,just thinking about him.How he would probaly  
never be able to see those amethyst eyes again and never  
hear his voice sweet,sweet voice again.But that wasn't true.  
The boy had hunted his dreams,so Heero hadn't had   
a nights sleep in two days either.He didn't even flinch  
or move for that when there was a knock at the door.  
  
"Heero may i come in,it's Quatre?"  
  
"........do what you want..."Heero finally decided.  
Quatre slowly stepped in the room.  
  
"Hi,Heero.Are you okay?"He squeked.  
His space heart could feel ever once of Heero's sore heart.  
  
'"............"No reply.  
Quatre sat down beside Heero on his couch.Looking down   
at the people in the town.  
  
"Who hurt your heart?"Quatre said never breaking his gaze   
at the town.Heero turned to him.  
  
"Why do I even try to hide it from you!"Heero yelled out  
at him-self.  
  
"Tell me Heero."Quatre demanded.  
  
"No one you know,and he didn't hurt me.He would never  
hurt me.The palace took him from me."Heero saided  
  
"Fine.We can hold a ball,and invite him.What do you say  
Heero?"Quatre asked.  
  
"You would never find him,never."heero said clearly geting   
annoyed.  
  
"We will have a ball and everyone is invited.In search of  
one of Heero's friend.Wait..Is he special to you,like  
Trowa is to me?????"Quatre asked brightening up with a   
huge smile.  
  
"...."Heero blushed a little at the question.  
  
"OH!"He elbowed Heero. "Then we HAVE To find him!!  
Do you know where he lives?"  
  
"Yeah,on the streets."  
  
"huh?A street-rat?"  
  
"I would appreciate it if you didn't call him that."Heero   
growled at Quatre.  
  
"Ofcourse,but you're a prince,and he is well...Anyway  
do you think if he heard about the ball he would come??"  
Quatre requested.  
  
"I have to admit he does like party..But when I got hauled  
back to the castle he was pretty pissed at me.And it wasn't   
my fault.It was all because of that bitch Relena."  
  
"What did she do?"  
  
"She tried to kiss me.But she got what she desevered a nice  
hard slap acros the face and called a 'bitch'."  
  
"did you get to apologize to him."Quatre asked.  
"No,thats what bothrs me most.I know if I could get  
out this castle I could find him.He found me once--  
that's iT!!!He's in the forest!"Heero said as he jumped up.  
Quatre jumped to his feet as well.  
"Will go for a little stroll in the forest and find him and   
bring him back here."Heero said while running out the  
door anddown the steps, Quatre close behind.  
They stoped when they saw the gaurd at the door.  
  
"Sir we are going for a stroll in the forest,so we can talk  
*PRIVATELY*."Quatre proclaimed.  
  
"Sorry Master Quatre,Heero is not allowed to leave."  
the guard claimed.  
  
Adara stepped in view."The queen has said that Quatre  
can do what he must with the prince.You may go."  
She said gracefully opening the door.  
  
*******************************************  
TO BE CONTINUED SOON....  
  
Arthur Notes:::  
All the names Adara,Medwin,Rosa,Alan,and Matchitehew  
where looked up in my mom's book  
"The Writer's Digest Charecter Naming Sourcebook".  
If you haven't figured it out my mom is a writer,romance  
novels.I geuss I get it from her.  
Adara=beautiful  
Medwin=powerful friend  
Matchitehew=He has an evil heart  
Alan=handsome   
Rosa=1.noted protecter,2.rose  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. A Dream Come True Part 4

  
A Dream Come True….  
  
Yay! I'm in a bad mood. I just completed this chapter.   
Then this stikin computer deleted it! ^_^  
Oh, well...:) I don't give a flip.(: Now here we go again.  
  
********* :)A Dream Come True Part 4(: *********  
Matchitehew sat above the room Quatre and Heero had  
just exited...  
"So he is in love...with a boy? None-the-less it id love.  
Queens orders, anyone he falls in love with  
besides Relena should die....But why so soon. I'll have some  
fun first,wonder how long it will take to break him."  
//He must be that boy's name he kept screaming til we made him  
shut up...what was it?....Duo..Duo Maxwell.Oh,he is quite the   
trouble maker...ofcourse and a prositute..I'll get you.//  
  
******  
  
"I wonder what he is doing right now...Probably siting up in his  
big old castle eating dinner and already forgot me.."  
Duo said,he stood there for a minute remembering what had   
happen that night. But when a strong hand grasped his shoulder  
he didn't flinch.  
"Duo, right..?"He said firmly.  
"Sorry, paly. I'm no longer in that job, nor the mood." Duo said   
never turning to the man. He was suddenly spun around to face the   
over-weight man.  
"What part of that didn't ya get!Buddy,I would leave now before   
I call the police!" Duo yelled. Then.........  
  
  
------Heero's POV------  
So here I am running through this forest,just because I thought I  
heard Duo's voice. I can faintly here Quatre and Trowa.  
Trowa,Quatre's lover and body guard found us shortly  
after we entered the forest. Then I here Duo's voice again..  
but this time he sounds angry...Thus only makes me run even  
faster,my legs feel like they are going to abandon me.  
I find myself stopped in the middle of a clearing.  
I came just in time to see this ugly fat man punch Duo,  
dead center in the jaw.  
The next thing I see is Duo pull his hand up to wipe off a little  
blood.  
But before I have to think my sword is drawn .  
"Any more comments?"The man said,sounding very proud with  
him-self.  
"Yeah!Drop Duo,and I spare your life."I said letting  
all anger take over me.....with the word 'might ' play in mind.  
After all why on earth would I want to spare some ones life  
when they just punched Duo?But unfortunately I would probably  
be in trouble if that is my only problem....  
"You're the prince..."The man said before dropping Duo.  
That's when I caught a glimpse of Duo's eyes,they were   
filled with fear can't stand it..I then heard Trowa and Quatre  
draw there swords as well.  
"Duo,get over here!"I yelled.Then Duo's eyes became more   
relaxed, the way I like them.He did as told and ran   
quickly into my arm.I securely placed him against my shoulder and  
with my free hand drew him closer and whispered.  
"I'm sorry for being late.I think I would kill myself if anything  
happen to you.You'll be fine."I said in his ear.  
He laid his head on my shoulder.I stroked his hair,and smiled  
down on him.Then I turned my attention back to the man,  
my face becoming very angry.  
"NEVER touch Duo again.If you do,I **will** have your head  
on a sliver platter. If you so much as look at him the wrong way,  
I **will** have your head.That's a promise,I can promise you."  
I said very furiously,pissed to the extremes,one could say.  
I only heard him stutter my name.  
so I Put up my sword and turned my back to him,duo still in   
my arms.I walked write between Trowa and Quatre.  
"Hn."  
Trowa grunted as he and Quatre put up there swords and   
followed me,I couldn't see them but I could tell they were  
both confused.  
//What made me the maddest was when I thought what would   
have happen if I hadn't come,he knows as well.I guess  
that's what scared him so bad.//  
I looked down at the small, fragile ,elegant wonder in my  
arms then thought to myself..// fragile ...if he were so fragile he  
wouldn't have survived til today..//   
Then I realized what I forgot..  
So I pushed Duo away from me for a minute.I could see the   
unshed tears lighting up his eyes.I turned him to the others.  
"Duo,meet Quatre and Trowa.Quatre,Trowa,meet Duo."  
Just then I saw Duo was about to say something.  
I quickly stopped him by placing a single finger softly   
on his broken lips.  
"Shhh.I'm not sure how bad your jaw is,so I don't want you to  
cause yourself unneeded pain..."I turned him back in  
my embrace. The rest of the ways he was unusually quite  
except for a couple sniffles I heard..  
  
  
  
*******Later On At the Castle  
  
Heero is in a hall leaned against the wall to the bathroom.  
The nurse was checking Duo's jaw.  
Heero was getting very impatient of the waiting.  
But then the door flew open. Light taking over the dark room  
Heero stayed in.  
"Duo should be fine. By as much blood he had on him I thought  
he had a broken jaw or at least a fraction.But no,a bruised  
bone at tops.His lip will heal with time." Noin said as she lead Duo  
out the bathroom door.  
Duo walked out into the room Heero was in with a giant smile on  
his face.Noin left the room her supplies in hand.  
"So, what were you doing out there in the woods?"Duo  
asked playfully.  
Heero pushed him-self off the wall and stepped out the room  
Duo following him.  
"Looking for you." He said simply.  
Heero lead duo to his room.  
"Wouldn't you like to get out of those cloths and into some new?"  
Heero asked.  
"Why?"Duo replied.  
"Umm.Because those have blood on them. You can have some of   
mine."  
"OKay."Duo finally agreed.  
Heero chose a pair of black jeans, he made sure they were loose, and a black tight shirt. Duo had insisted they be black.  
  
  
-------  
  
"Come on, Adara.Please? Just a little longer???"Heero pleaded.  
"No.You know your mother hated you to be up past midnight.  
And besides, you have an early morning tomorrow."   
Adara stood there arms folded.  
"An early morning? No one---"  
"King Wufie has fallen ill and the Queen requested  
your presense,your mother said for the top 5 guards to take you   
there,they are our back up army,colony L5."She said.  
"Can my friends come?"  
"I don't see why not. So sure."  
Heero sighed and turned to Duo.  
"Wanna come tomorrow?"Heero asked.  
"Sure, I bet it's gonna be cool!" Duo yelled excitedly.  
Duo and Heero headed to they're rooms.  
"I wouldn't bet to much, Duo."Heero replied.  
Heero shut the door behind him.  
  
And now...he was alone again...in the darkness......  
  
  
  
  
******************  
To Be Continued Soon.....  
  
I know this one was short but blame my stupidy! I still can't believe   
it!I had the entire chapter 4 finished and I deleted it!!!  
No matter I will redo it, doesn't bother me!R+R!:)  



	5. A Dream Come True Part 5

A Dream Come True : Part Five...  
  
I still don't know where this is headed...oh, well!:)  
  
  
  
****____A Dream Come True Part Five****____  
  
"Oi, Heero wake up!" Duo yelled pushing Heero's shoulder.  
Heero finally opened his eyes and looked at the clock  
to his right and sighed...  
"Duo, it is five in the morning. Why are you waking me?"  
Heero said sneering at the early time.  
"So we can get ready!" Duo said gleefully planting a big  
smile on his face.  
Heero looked Duo up and down, he was now in royal cloths  
just like Heero.  
"Looks like you are ready. I'm going back to sleep."  
"Hee~Chan get up."  
"Okay, okay I'm up." He said dragging his self reluctantly out   
of bed and into the great hall, on one of the upper floors.  
Duo followed him to breakfast.  
Heero and Duo sat at the lord's table, since the lord, King Alan  
wasn't here, they were the only ones there.  
They had white bread with a cold slice of meat, cheese and wine.  
Adara came in and adjusted her sword in its sheath.  
  
"Excuse me, are you ready?" She asked sweetly.  
Duo looked confused and turned to Heero.  
"Who's she?" He said aloud  
"Duo, this is Adara the general. She, Medwin, Matchithew,   
Rune,   
and Adolphus will taking us to colony L5.Yes, Adara we are ready.  
Have you informed them of our arrival?" He said with little worry.  
  
"Yes, Wufei happens to be feeling a little better today, he said  
they will be having a plaisance for you. And also it  
has been moved back to his kingdom,L2."She said.  
  
"A tourney? For me. And L2?"  
She nodded for the reply, leading them to the small aircraft.  
  
As they boarded Duo was literally bouncing up and down.  
"Hee-chan! I get to sit by the window right!?!??!!"He said.  
  
Heero sighed.  
"Yes, Duo. You get the window seat." Heero said getting annoyed   
by   
the hyper   
braided boy.  
  
-------Heero's POV of the flight.---------------  
We had just buckled our seat belts, and this guy was losing his   
mind. I think it was a bad Idea to bring him.  
Quatre and Trowa set across from us, they kept staring at the  
braided bundle of energy, for some weird reason I don't blame   
them. I mean if I was on a royal flight to a colony  
and the prince was seting next to some rag-picker {1} that kept  
yelling something I couldn't make out and jumping up and down  
I would call the loony bin to come get him...but he, he was  
different. I knew as soon as I looked in his eyes I could deny  
him nothing. I sighed deeply, as I grabbed the end of Duo's braid  
and stuffed it in his mouth.  
  
"Shut up." I said softly.  
  
He took the braid out his mouth and finally leaned back in his  
seat and was quite for the first time ever ofcourse that was   
because he was pouting.  
And now I felt guilty, and I miss his voice.  
When did I get so soft?  
I sighed again and leaned over and whispered.  
  
"Sorry, just please don't act like a lunatic. Trowa and Quatre   
are gonna think you are crazy. Okay?"  
I whispered. He nodded and started babbling on about something   
else.  
  
"And that was the first time I went to the L3 colo--"  
I cut him off.  
  
"Duo, where did you get that song you hummed at the   
apartment?" I said, he didn't even look upset that I all together  
changed the subject and interrupted him.  
  
He shrugged.  
"I don't know. I always sing, or hum it when I fell scared  
or lonely. hhmmm. My turn!" Duo said, he had finally stopped   
yelling!  
  
"hn." Was all I said, he was making a game out of questions,  
wouldn't ya know it.  
  
"Where'd ya get the necklace?" He said as he picked my   
necklace off my chest and looked at it.  
  
"My mother gave it to me, my *real* mother gave it to me.  
Now, It's my turn. Don't you have parents?" I asked. Duo   
dropped the necklace back on my chest.  
  
"Nope, I'm a war orphan. My turn! Heero wha--." Again  
I cut him off.  
  
"Duo why don't we just sleep till we get there."  
I said as I closed my eyes, pretending to be sleepy.  
  
"Fine..."  
  
But he was the one who fell asleep, on my shoulder.  
I never fell asleep on the flight; I was up listening to  
his breathing and I could even feel his heart beat.  
Then it occurred to me; he didn't even eat much  
this morning.. Only a bite or two of his bread.  
Same thing last night for supper....  
  
I abandon my thoughts as we landed,Duo got up before I had a  
chance to try and wake him....I think he wasn't sleeping either.  
We departed from the aircraft and met Mrs. Wufei.  
  
She welcomed us and we talked a little while with Wufei.  
But he had to have his rest so they showed us to our rooms.  
Me and Duo shared a room, where we would stay until the   
plaisance tomorrow. Duo stayed there with me and we talked   
about various things around 6pm I went to sleep.  
  
  
  
-------------Second person POV------------  
Duo crept out of bed as he walked out the room in silence,  
making sure he didn't wake Heero.   
It was surely past midnight.  
He gently closed the door, when he did it didn't make a   
sound.  
  
"Well, look at this baka.   
Where do you think you are going?"   
  
Duo turned to see Matchitehew. His long white hair meeting   
every curve of his body, down to his waist. Two guards stood  
behind him.  
  
"Matchitehew." Duo muttered.  
  
"Oh, please. Call me Mat." He said.  
Duo stood there, fear stole his once calm eyes.  
"What do you want?" Duo said trying to stay calm, but staring at   
the sword by the mans side wasn't helping.  
  
"Aren't we touchy today. Wonder how long that will last. Don't   
you guys?"  
He said gesturing to the guards behind him.  
  
"Probably not long at all!" One of the men assumed.  
  
"Only about an hour or less." The other guesses.  
Duo had heard those words before.  
And it never met anything good.  
  
"Well, I think he'll last longer than you guys  
think." Mat said pushing Duo towards the door. He raised his   
sword to Duo's head. Gently letting the sword go up Duo's cheek.  
When it found the top he carefully made a nice deep cut.  
And whached satisfied by the stream of blood now flowing  
from the cut.  
//Shit!That hurt!//   
He lightly picked Duo's bangs up with it.  
  
"You had better leave before you get the prince hurt, he'll   
become nothing. Just like you if you hang around. We don't  
need a rag-picker like you around here" Mat   
whispered.  
  
"Mat! Leave Duo alone."  
A female voice entered the scene.  
"He is a guest you will treat him like the prince. It is my shift   
now, go back to your rooms." She said pushing them away  
from Duo. Duo slapped his hand on the wound.  
  
"Hey it's none of your business what we do on our free time."  
Mat said giving her a death glare; well he always had a death   
glare on.  
  
"That's correct, but when it involves   
the prince's guest it is my business.  
Now go to your rooms." She said while placing and arm around  
Duo's shoulder.  
The three guards did as told, placing they're swords away and  
heading downstairs to their rooms.  
Then she finally turned to Duo, so he could recognize   
her.  
  
"Thanks Adara." He said.  
  
"Duo, what are you doing out here? You should have stayed   
in the room with the prince." Adara replied.  
  
"Oh, I was just...going to get something to eat. But all of a   
sudden, I'm not hungry any more. I'm goin back to bed..."  
Duo said opening the door as he stepped in the room  
he prayed that Heero was still asleep. He shut the door  
as quietly as possible.  
  
"What did he say?" said a firm, mad voice from behind Duo.  
  
Duo jumped a little then mentally cursed him-self.  
  
"Umm.. nothing...Let's just get some sleep."  
Duo said as he walked towards the bed.  
Heero turned the lamp on.  
  
-----Heero's POV------  
That's when I seen the streams of blood going down his cheeks   
and the cut with it.  
"Duo...you're hurt? Did he do this to you!!!" By this point  
I was out of the bed across the room and standing right   
infront of Duo, but I was also ready to kill whoever did  
this to him.  
Duo lowered his head so all he saw was the floor and my feet,  
and his.  
But I was answered by a slight nervous nod of his head.  
I heard his heart beating violently, but then again that could have  
been mine. I slowly reached out and gently grabbed his chin  
and tilted it up so I could see his eyes, and where could see mine.  
I let my eyes go soft, to bring him comfort.  
I looked down in his violet eyes filled with fear and lit up with  
unshed tears. It hurt to look in them. Not only from this  
little misfortune but from all of them, not that I knew  
them, but you could see how bad he had been hurt.  
Physically and mentally. He suffered so much pain..  
I hate to see him suffer, I have suffered I know  
how it feels I don't want him to suffer anymore..  
That's when...  
  
'Cobalt comforted Violet.'  
  
  
I pulled him in for a hug.  
"Duo let's take care of the cut now, after that, I want full details  
on what happen." I said slowly turning Duo towards the door.  
  
==================================================  
______________________________________________  
==================================================  
  
To Be Continued Soon........  
  
[1] Rag-Picker=Lowest class in the middle ages.  
  
  
Sorry it took so long getting up. Finals are coming up so that's   
what took me. ^-^;  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. A Dream Come True Part 6

  
  
~~~~~~A Dream Come True Part Six~~~~~~   
  
  
"So that's what happen??" Heero asked a little shocked by   
the story that had been just told to him. Duo nodded.  
  
"I never lie. But could we get back to bed,it's really late?"  
Duo question, rubbing his eye sleeply.  
  
"Yeah I geuss. And tommorrow we go shopping for new cloths   
for you." Heero stood up and walked over to his side of the   
room.   
  
"But Heero tommorrow is Christmas Eve?Don't you have any  
plans for christmas? I don't see any presents. Are you going to  
through a party or something?" Duo said as he laid back down  
on his bed.   
Heero turned to Duo looking as if he had never heard of it.  
  
"Maybe I will....But just with close friends...you,me,Quatre,  
Trowa,Wufei,Noin,Zechs,and Treize...How does that sound   
Duo??And we can go Christmas shopping.." Heero punderd  
aloud.  
  
"Sounds great! Even though I don't know most those people.  
What about a Christmas tree?We'll need one of those to!"  
Duo said,well more like yelled.  
  
"Fine,now get to sleep."Heero said as he laid down on his soft   
fluffy bed and allowed simple dreams to take him away.  
  
Duo stole a glance at Heero.   
"Such a sweet face and heart,but thou refuse to show that   
heart and face...That is until the dreams show through and I  
can see how truly happy you are,even though thou refuse to  
show it to me... But my dreams haunt me and I shall never  
smile in mine only frown..so sad it is...Is it not, Heero?"  
Duo whispered under his fresh breath.  
As he reluctantly let the nightmares come and grab him.  
  
~*~  
"So the tourney will be today?" Heero asked.  
  
"Yes,you are still coming, right?" Wufei replied.  
  
"Yes..But i was wondering if I could cut out a little early and  
go some where,would that be okay?" Heero requested.  
  
"Sure,but you would have to have guards with you,two."  
Wufei warned as he ran his hand threw his lose midnight black  
hair.  
  
**If I leave Mat with Duo....there is no telling what he'll do.  
So I'll take him and Adara..I can count on Adara unlike Mat.**  
Heero planed out in his thoughts..  
  
"I'll take Matchitehew and Adara,and I want Medwin Rune and  
Adolphus to watch Duo while I'm gone." Heero said.  
  
"Fine I'll have it ordered." Wufei stated as he left the room.  
  
"I'm staying here right?" Duo whispered, but still loud enough  
to be heard.  
  
"Yes." Heero said.  
  
"Is he mad at me." Duo questioned.  
  
"No, but he is mad at me." Heero replied.  
  
"Don't be long, kay?" Duo asked.  
  
"Okay...I'll be back as soon as possible."  
Heero stated as he left the room leaving Duo alone in the   
darkness.  
  
"Duo he is straight as an arrow...He thinks nothing more of you  
than a friend. He would have been really mad last night  
if he knew everything...But I didn't lie...I just left out a piece  
of information." Duo told him-self.  
  
"Belive in the shining of tommorrow Duo and you'll be   
blessed." He hoped aloud.  
  
~*~  
"Hey, out there can I come out!!!! I'm BORED!  
B-O-R-E-D!!!!!  
CAN I COME OUT!!!Do you hear the words comin out of   
my mouth!?" Duo yelled as he pounded on the metal door.  
Which came flying open and he came crashing down on the   
floor.  
"Thank You!!I'm out!" Duo said as he got up but was   
pushed back to the floor..  
  
"Now we see how long it takes to break him."  
One said as the other two nodded and locked he door behind   
them after they went in.  
  
  
~*~  
  
Duo shudderd in the corner of the bed as another knock came  
from the door.He wiped the tears away from his face and  
eyes.  
  
"Duo,can I come in?" the voice said.Duo knew it was Heero  
immediatly feeled relief.  
  
"Please come in."He said as he choked back a sob.  
  
Heero quiety opened the door and shut it just as silently.  
Heero turned to see Duo in the bed and crossed the room to  
him and handed him a box with slivery wrapping and gold  
stars lined with white.Duo didn't move but just stared at the   
box in his hands.  
  
"It's a Christmas eve present." heero said as he slid a  
comforting hand on Duo's shoulder,which was soon slaped  
away by him.  
  
"Don't touch me!" Duo said as he quickly dropped present  
and tried to get as far away from Heero as he could   
with him still being on the bed.  
He drew his knees against his chest and wrapped his  
arms around them and set there repeating the same thing.  
  
"I'm sorry!Please don't hurt me!!I'm sorry!!!!  
I'll be good I promise,I'll be good!!!!Just please don't hurt me..."  
Duo said.  
  
~~{He thinks I'm gonna hurt him??}~~   
Heero thought as he stared at Duocompletly and utterly  
confused.  
Heero crawled on the bed and what he saw gave him a shock.  
  
~~{Is he crying???He is!!}~~  
  
"Duo I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you..  
I'm not mad and I'm not going to hurt you. I could never be  
mad at you or hurt you. It's okay,Duo..Duo it's okay.."  
Heero said trying to comfort the braided boy.  
Duo looked up at Heero and stared into his Cobalt eyes.  
  
  
~~{Duo,get a hold of yourself!This is Heero,you can trust  
him The only person I do trust}~~  
  
Duo swung his arms around Heero and cried.  
He cried on Heero's shoulder and they both cerished   
the monument the other returned they're embrace.  
  
------**** and they stayed that way the entire night  
in each others arms as they found that there was someone  
who cared what happen to them.   
Heero knew something had happen while he left but wouldn't  
bother the boy now,he had perfered to just hold him and  
admire Duo's beuaty and listen to his voice as they told each  
other their dreams of the future and of the past.  
Leaving out to whom they wished to spend it with.  
They had found happieness and each others arms that night.  
But Duo knew it was just Heero's way of comforting him  
and Heero knew that Duo just needed to hold some one  
no matter who....Both wrong...****-------  
  
  
  
  
~*~  
Heero's eyes fluttered over to the braided boy sleeping on the  
bed alone..Heero had gotten up around 12am he couldn't stand  
it.He wanted to know what had happen to Duo,wanted to  
know what gaurds were going to be executed,and dammit  
he wanted to know now! He couldn't take it any longer.  
  
"Duo get up." Heero said as he gave the boy a harsh shake.  
  
Duo shot up.  
  
"Heero,crap!I was trying to sleep and you just gonna scare the  
crap outta me!" Duo said.  
  
"What happen and who did it?" Heero got out before the boy   
could say more,but he grew quite and just stared at a interesting   
spot on the bed.   
  
"I don't wanna talk about it.." Duo said turning his head to the   
side.  
  
"Duo,it's important you tell me..not only that I wanna see if  
he,or they get beheaded or what...They hurt you and they  
will be punished tell me,don't let them win.If they get you   
scared,they win.If you tell me,they die." Heero said.Thats  
when he saw a firm almost black bruise that encircled Duo's  
wrist.  
He slowly grabbed it and picked it up to the light..  
  
"Who would be cruel enough to do this?Bruise such perfect  
skin."  
  
~~{I have to tell some one...but...Heero will probaly   
be totatlly disgusted with me....Then I'll never have a  
chance...I need all the chances I got..}~~  
  
"It was all three gaurds.." Duo managed to say as he choked  
back his sobs.  
  
"Thank you...I want ask you what happen, I can see it pains   
you, so I'll let you tell me when you are ready."  
Heero got up and left,after locking the door.  
  
~*~  
Ten minutes later he appered back in the room.  
  
  
"Where were you?" Duo said.  
  
"Making sure they got executed." Heero smirked.   
He picked up the box off the floor amd handed it to Duo.  
  
"You never opened it.But it's Christmas now you'll be getting  
a lot more soon.The poeple for the party are to bring you  
and me a present...."  
  
Duo slowly tore the wrapping off it.  
It was a golden bird cage with a sliver bird sitting on a   
perch inside of course it was fake but it looked real  
it had rubbies for eyes and it had a button on the side.  
He quickly pressed the button and music started to play,  
a sweet lullaby.And Duo smiled and gave Heero a hug.  
  
  
"T-thank you." Duo said trying to forget how hard it was  
just to make a simple human touch like a hug,but he had  
to be brave,brave for Heero,and he would be brave.  
  
Heero puting all the clues Duo gave him together  
had only one geuss at what might have happen..  
  
"Duo could you go to the door and make sure it's unlocked?"  
Heero asked,figuring it would hurt for Duo to walk if that   
happen.And he was right.Duo pracitcaly limped to the  
door and back.  
"It's unlocked." Duo said as he set back down.  
  
______________++++++++_________________  
  
TO BE CONITUED SOON...........  
  
Please review....^-^;;;; I had no school today!I went to Mardi  
Gras!!!! ^_~  
  
  
Duo::To much chocolate,it makes everyone hyper.  
  
Heero::Then you must have the most chocolate in the gundam  
universe.   
  
MS::And so your saying that you don't like the crazy  
Duo,Heero?  
  
Heero::I never said that.  
  
MS:: Then kiss and make out.  
  
Heero:: What!!!!? O_o  
  
MS;;I mean kiss and make up...not really...tee-hee. ^_~  
  
EveryFanReader:: -_-;;;;;;;She's lost it..  
  
MS::Lost what? ^-^ I'm flattered! You actually thought I had a  
mind to begin with!Thanks!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. A Dream Come True Part 7

  
  
  
A Dream Come True Part 7  
  
Duo let out a sigh of relief as he reached the bed.  
  
~{Again,Duo,I can see right threw you.But I refuse to make  
you tell me what happen til you are ready..I'll pretend I know  
nothing...}~ Heero thought as he smiled at the chestnut  
hair boy.  
  
"Duo,when you are ready to talk I'm here for you..If I'm   
asleep wake me,I'll drop everything."  
Heero said wanting the boy to understand no matter what he   
was doing he would drop it.  
  
"Yeah..but it's midnight, and I was wondering if we could  
go back to sleep?" Duo asked bashfully.  
  
"Oh, sorry. Nearly forgot the time...." Heero said.  
  
~*Okay...I'm gonna jump off the cliff for you Duo,don't let me  
fall, catch me.*~  
  
Heero crawled on the bed and quickly motion for Duo.  
  
"Duo come here." Heero commanded.  
Duo curiously crawled on the bed and laid down beside Heero.  
  
"Yes?" Duo asked thoughtfully.  
Heero pulled Duo into his arms, Duo struggled out of the tight   
embrace.  
"You don't want me to hold you no more?" Heero asked   
almost hurt by Duo's reaction.  
  
"NO!Sorry...I just wasn't expecting it..You scared me.  
That's all..I'm sorry.." Duo replied.  
  
"Okay..But would human touch scare you because of what   
hapen?" Heero said knowingly.  
  
"......................."  
Duo said nothing but crawl back into Heero's safe embrace.  
  
"Duo, you can tell me..I won't think any less of you..  
are anything..I'm sure-----"Heero started but Duo cut him off.  
  
"They raped...me...." It was muffled from the sound of the  
sheet but Heero heard and understood it.But Duo thinking back  
at what happen,and started crying.Now,Heero knew and t was   
his fault,he just plain out said it.  
  
"Duo.." Heero turned Duo around so he could see his eyes.  
That's when.....  
  
'Cobalt pitied Violet'  
  
"Duo it's okay. They can't hurt you no more,because  
they are getting what they deserved...A one way trip to hell."  
Heero said sweetly.Duo looked up at cobalt eyes.  
  
"Mat. He's gonna kill me......Queens orders.." Duo said.  
  
"What?? Mat was in on this?Tell me everything you know."  
  
"They are goning to kill me then you and the king..The queen  
is going to totally rule the kingdom." Duo choked up from his  
memory.  
  
Heero got up hesitantly and looked at the clock.  
  
"Aw! Crap! Duo come on we have three minutes to get to the   
dungeon and stop their excution."Heero yelled as he ran out  
the door and down the hall,Duo ran neck and neck with him.  
They ran down as fast as they could when they got there  
they had about 20 seconds to say something.  
  
"STOP!"  
Heero yelled,his words echoing through the room,all turning  
their attention to the two boys in the doorway.  
  
"Adara they know something that Duo and me both know but  
I want them to say it to confirm I heard right.  
Medwin I want Mat down here, in chains as well." Heero   
orderd.They quickly obeyed,Heero just let out a sigh of   
well needed relief.  
  
"What's the matter, sire?" Adara asked worridly, her tone told   
all so.  
  
"They told Duo they were gonna kill him, me and then the  
king.They work for the queen and she is trying to take  
over the kingdom.If the gaurds admit to it I will have   
Mat,them and the queen all excuted for attempted murder."  
He said out of breath.  
  
"You see when I told him we raced down here so we are both  
a little out of breath." Duo explained.  
  
"Duo so when did they tell you this?" She asked.  
Duo looked nervous and humiliated, Heero quickly stepped in.  
  
"Personal matter. I know when and I belive him.  
I trust him with my life." Heero stated coldly.  
  
"Okay,I belive you,just asking.I will be doing the interrogation,  
right?" Adara said as she brushed her hand threw her long   
blonde hair.  
  
"Yes,I--we are going to warn Wufei of this misfortune."  
Heero said, he made his way out the room,Duo following.  
  
"And we want the results in the morning.We will be   
going back to sleep.Have Noin and Zechs guard the  
entrance to the castle." Heero commanded leaving them to   
their work.  
  
~*~  
~*Where Duo is*~  
  
  
**//I have to leave..I can't cause any more trouble..  
every minute I stay here I put Heero's life on the line..//**  
  
Duo looked down at the sleeping form on the bed.  
And grabbed the dagger by the bed side,it was Heero's.  
  
**//I have to say goodbye to you...how?........a note.//**  
  
Duo quickly found a pen and paper and left Heero   
a final goodbye..  
  
"Heero...I hope Noin and Zechs don't catch me.."   
Duo whispered.  
He crept over the castle wall and into the night.  
  
//Shouldn't have but two love birds on gaurd Heero.//  
  
Duo thought to him-self as a single tear slid down his chin   
and dripped on the dry ground.  
He wondered around til he ended up at a familar place.  
  
"Maxwell's church...." Duo said in astonishment.  
  
  
"That's right, Duo..I thought you might come here."  
  
A low voice from behind called. Duo turned in reflex  
to see a woman with short brown hair and wearing a   
long sliky white wedding dress. Rose red lips,her face  
was snow white and her eyes were amberish-red color.  
Her far-to-skinny body stood tall and perfectly straight  
and her face had and evil smirk on it.  
  
"Who are you!!!?" Duo shouted unsure if she was friend or  
foe.  
  
"Relena,and I must kill you." She said   
raising her sword into view.  
  
"Why does everyone wanna kill me?" He said as he took  
out Heero's dagger.  
  
"Now lady,look I don't wanna have to kill you.  
And I'm sure you've got your reasons for wanting to kill  
me but just kill some one else and leave me be.OKay?  
Some onna's have to respect for sorrowers." He said half   
heartly.  
His heart was broken all he wanted was to be left alone.  
Before he knew it there was a sword pushed in his chest.  
  
"Dont talk about your enemy until you  
know her full potential..And mine is I never miss my mark  
and I will marry Heero."  
She stated as she pulled her sword out of his chest as  
he fell to the ground beside his dagger,all his air knocked out  
of him.   
  
"Relena!" A new figure gasped in awe.  
  
  
~*~  
~*~ heero's pov ~*~  
  
I tossed and turned my mind--no my heart was telling me  
to get up that something was terribly wrong or going to   
be in a minute. I finally I reluctantly opened my eyes.  
  
What I saw made my heart stop.  
  
Duo's bed was empty.....just empty...an outline of where he  
once slept was still there.  
Okay, maybe he's just up..maybe he went to the bathroom  
or maybe he just got hungry.  
  
I propped myself up on one elbow,eyes widening in fear.  
  
"Duo?" I whimpered,half choked up.  
No answer.  
I swung my legs over the bed my bare feet chilled at the   
feel of the floor below them.  
I ran to the door knowing there would be gaurds there.  
They gasped in surprise when I threw the door open.  
  
"Has Duo come out of the room for any reason??" I   
questioned before they had time to say something.  
  
"No sire.Why,sire?" The first gaurd,Medwin asked.  
  
"He's not in there." I turned back to the room and it caught my   
eye...The window was open...and a piece of paper stuck to it.  
I rushed over and grasped it between my fingers,no doubt   
it was Duo's handwriting.  
  
"I'm sorry,Heero..  
I had to do this.Every time you and me are together someone  
gets hurt.If it was just me,it'd be okay..But when they drag  
you and your family into it,I couldn't stand it if I had to see  
you suffer,Heero...Just forget about this street rat..just  
forget about me...I love you Heero.  
Forever yours,  
  
Duo Maxwell"  
  
I felt the tears coming.I blinked them back as I read the   
letter over.The ink..it was recently...put there on paper.  
I snapped back to realtiy and carefully dropped the paper  
on my bed.  
"Adara!My must trust worthy guard!Please,I have a mission.  
Find Duo for me and bring him back,I'll be accompanying  
you on this one!" I shouted to the general.  
  
"He ran away?..I'm sorry,sir.But I'm afraid I must go  
alone.He's a run away he might come back,and you   
should be here if he chooses that option. Treize and me  
will find him." She said cooly.  
  
"Fine!Just get going!" I approved and went to sit on my  
bed and read the letter again..I can't belive he loves me..  
and I him.   
  
  
~*~  
~*Where Duo is*~  
  
"A innocent bypasser..I shall have to kill you." Relena  
said cooly.  
"I'm no innocent bypasser!I am Heero's general gaurd!  
And I see you are the one to die!" Adara said bring   
Adara slid out her Estoc. (a thrusting sword designed to stab)  
Feeling very exictied because she knew she could not lose  
this battle.She was in amor from head to toe and Relena  
was in a long dragging dress that slowed her down.  
And soon Relena was down...  
  
"A thrusting sword is better than a Patula in an all out fight."  
Adara whispere at her victory.  
  
"Duo.?..Are you okay?"Adara said steping closer.  
Seeing the pile of blood around him.  
  
"Heero's not gonna be happy." she sighed aloud as she swung  
Relena over her back.  
  
~*~  
Heero's eyes widen.  
  
"He's what!!!?" He shouted praying to whatever god there  
was he had heard wrong.  
  
She simply nodded in return.  
Heero got up and gave Relena's dead body a kick and then  
spit in her face.   
"Relena where ever the hell you are I want you to know  
I would die if I were forced to marry your ugly ass!!"  
Heero yelled as he fell down in his chair.  
  
"Adara take me to him." He whispered  
  
They went there to find nothing but blood in the snow.  
More than a little.Beside that blood was Heero's dagger.  
And that gloomy day was the first of many in a row.  
The Queen and the Mat's guards were excuted.  
The King soon found how hard it was to live with out  
his beloved wife Rosa...To the kingdoms grief he  
had commited sucide.And Heero had the chore of being   
the king stuck upon him..And in one year all thee listed  
happen to the poor prince who had felt like his very world  
was taken from him.The prince would not give up on hope.  
He hoped and prayed that Duo was alive,for no one had  
found his body.  
  
****************************  
After this there will be one last chapeter.  
So how was it?Sorry It took so long to get them up but   
I wanted both to be up at the same time.  
Please Read and Review.   
  
__Midnight Shinigami__  



	8. A Dream Come True Part 8 "The End"

  
  
'A Dream Come Ture Part 8'  
  
Heero suddenly sat up in his bed, sweat and tears dripping   
off his face. This had been happening more and more.  
He would be haunted by it in his sleep.  
Heero would have a dream about he and Duo.  
  
He would get there in time to see Relena stab him.  
He'd always end up pleading and begging Duo not to  
leave him...not to leave him alone. Duo always left him...  
  
He hadn't been getting much sleep due to that reason.  
But now it didn't matter becuase it was time to get to  
his Coronation Ball.He was about to become the king..  
  
~*This sucks sooo much...I'm gonna die from a heard of hungry  
women and men of all ages.I refuse to marry any and  
every one but him..*~ Heero thought as he precended to   
getting ready.  
  
'Cobalt longed for Violet'  
  
~*~ *~*~  
  
Heero walked in the ball room,wearing nothing fancy at all.  
He was wearing a plain green suit,and his hair was   
as usaul unruly.  
All this got him was strange looks from some.  
He went straight to the nearest column were  
his three best friends were standing.  
Wufei,Quatre,and Trowa.  
Most of the other people were either dancing or talking to  
there friends.  
  
"Hi,Heero. How are you doing?" Quatre asked  
knowing that the other boy hated this ball.  
  
"Fine." Heero said in his usual motone voice.  
Some one carefully taped Heero on his shoulder.  
Heero gave a loud sigh and turned to see who was already   
pestering him.  
  
"Hi,Heero~!" The girl said in a sing a song tone.  
Her long amber hair falling past her knees,her green  
eyes had happiness and a mix of mystery in them.  
She had a peach skin tone with long nails, her dress  
the color of the moon,sliver. Heero gave a soft smile  
as she hugged him.  
  
"Hello Amber." Heero replied welcoming one of  
Quatre's many sisters.This one was the oldest the one that took  
care of the rest.Quatre,Heero,Trowa,and Wufei were always  
close and almost always concertered her a second mom.  
But then Heero frowned when he noticed the girl behind her.  
  
"Who's she?" He said in a harsh cold hearted voice.  
  
"Oh,I'm Virgina,one of Amber's friends." She said bashfully.   
  
"Hn." Heero back to his friends.They were in a deep   
arguement about injustice Wufei took the lead in it.  
  
"Wufei making these stupid cheese crunches is not  
an injustice!SOME people like to eat them!Like..Oh,I don't  
know..Maybe ME!" Amber stated knowingly.  
  
"But still t'is an injustice!" Wufei shouted as a reply.  
  
Quatre and Trowa were on the side giggling.  
Talking about something privatly..  
He and Duo use to do the same thing.Heero felt as if he   
could just brust into tears right here infront of the world...  
but he didn't have the patience to listen to them worry about  
him.   
Without saying a word Heero turned to the back door and left  
heading torwards the garden.  
  
Trowa nudged Quatre in the arm gently.  
"Don't you think we should follow him?" He whispered.  
  
"No,Heero probaly just needs time alone." Quatre said  
sadly as he watched Heero leave.  
  
~*~  
  
Heero stepped out the room quietly shuting the door behind   
him.Heero looked around to see if anyone was out.  
No one was, it was a good bit past midnight,so they  
had their reasons.  
The maze of green bushes filled with goreous red roses.  
And a pond of fish in the middle.  
  
He walked around the corners looking around at the   
red roses covering the place and admiring the place again.  
Heero soon came across a wide white bench and just sat  
there for a while. Sat there staring up at the sliver moon.  
He had admired everything this maze had to give the night Duo  
died..  
  
Heero let a small tear slide down his cheek until the  
chilly wind wiped it away.Heero closed his eyes. Letting the  
tears come as his mask dropped to the ground with those  
tears.  
  
To him,his world had come to and end.  
  
His life felt useless and meaningless.  
  
He just wished he would wake up and this would all be  
one big dream.  
  
He now felt all the tears he had been hiding come out.  
Spilling down his cheek. Remebering that angel that came   
and changed him and ended up dead because of him.  
The angel that has violet eyes.  
  
'Cobalt cryed for Violet'  
  
Heero felt a soft warm hand brush away those tears.  
  
"Don't cry,Heero.You know I hate to see you suffer."  
A sweet familar voice whispered.  
Heero's eyes flew open.That voice..He knew it..all to well.  
  
"D-Duo?" He whimpered around his tears.  
The other boy smiled as he softed his eyes.  
  
"Yes?" The violet eyed boy replied.  
Heero threw his arms around Duo and hugged him.  
Leaning his head on Duo's shoulder he cried and cried  
and cried until he just couldn't cry anymore.  
  
"What happen?Aren't you dead?" Heero asked.  
Pulling Duo onto the bench beside him,and only pulling  
out of the hug enough to see to ask him the question.  
  
"Some girl named Hilde saved me.I've been in a coma.  
I awoke last week and she told me about this and I figured   
it would be the best way to meet back up with you."  
Duo explained.As he looked into two pools of combalt  
blue.  
  
"Oh...Duo,did you mean what you said in the letter??"  
Heero said looking up at the stars.  
  
"Yes,I love you.I always will." Duo replied laying  
a soft simple kiss on Heero's lips,simple but held   
a lot of passion,and Heero knew and seen it in Duo's  
eyes.The braided boy broke the kiss as he leaned  
over and picked something up off of the slightly wet ground.  
He handed it over to Heero.He looked down at it.  
It was a white rose...None of the roses near hear were white.  
He had actually never seen a white rose,only in books.  
  
"For you!" Duo annocented.  
  
"Thank you..I've never seen a white one."  
Heero said staring down at it.Heero still leaning  
on Duo,he felt tension rising in Duo's shoulders.  
Then it hit him.Duo didn't know if he hated him  
loved him or what.  
  
He slowly leaned over to Duo's ear.  
"I love you..." Heero whispered.  
He felt Duo inwardly sigh of pure joy and relief.   
And repeated those very words in Heero's ear.  
After a minute Heero stood up.  
  
"Let's get back to the ball. I'm sure they are all  
just dying to meet you." Heero said, looking over  
Duo's black suit.It was pretty much the same as his  
except his was green and Duo's was black.   
  
Duo stood up beside him,slightly shorter.They walked   
to and through the ball hand in hand.  
  
That was how it was.They were ready to face the   
world, and whatever was threw their way,as long as   
they were together.  
And they did.   
The kingdom loved they're king and queen.Heero was King   
and Duo was queen,not for and insult because he was   
the king..um.Wife.  
Duo and Heero made the kingdom the best it could be.  
They were even ready to help neighboring  
coutries. T'was how it was for them they were  
strong along with their love.They had their fights,they worked  
them out.Most the fights were about the Queen leaving  
to go play with the cildren on the streets and bring the   
poor money; he was the town robin hood.  
While Heero stayed at home and worried about him.  
But always knew he was okay.  
  
They loved each other and that was all they needed to survive..  
  
Each and everyday, when they woke in each others arms,  
was a dream come true itself.  
  
  
  
  
~ **************owari**************** ~  
  
  
Okay I'm done here!!! I think....-_-';;  
Review???Please????????!  
  
  
  
The End  
  
___Midnight Shingami___  



End file.
